Invasion of Chaos: New Blood Brotherhood
by The Duelist of the Rose
Summary: Joey and Yami have become the "captives" of the Queen of Klahdora, not to mention her little sister! The pair long to escape back to home and friends, but when they're abducted by the Klay Men they'll be forced to play a game of death!


Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is NOT mine. (Unless of course, Mr. Kazuki is taken by a sudden fit of lunacy, and decides to sell it to me.) O.o

CHA-CHINK! $$

(Note to QK: If you read this story, I think you'll like it. You-know-who is in it!)

Attention! This story begin abruptly.

I have no explanation for how the characters got into the situation

they're in, but they're in it. And you may just enjoy reading how

they get out of it!

Yu-Gi-Oh!

✭Connubial of the Brotherhood✭

Joey frowned. "I don't like it Yug'," he said, remembering then that it was _Yami_ he was in the predicament with, not Yugi.

"Neither do I," replied Yami, rising and going to the barred windows. He gripped them and pulled himself upon his tip-toes to be level with the ledge. The day was warm, perhaps too warm.

"Cha, the Queen's lame excuse that we were trespassin' doesn't slide wit' me, I saw the way Queenie was looking at'cha," recounted Joey.

"Yes," countered Yami, turning his face to his friend, "And I saw the way her sister was looking at _you_,"

Joey Wheeler wrinkled up his nose; the Queen's sister was nothing more than a brat, being about only 7 years old, _at most_! "Hey! That's not funny!"

Yami blinked. "I'm not laughing." He turned from the main window aside from the door, and walked across the length of their Keep, to the other window.

"What're you lookin' for anyway?" quizzed Joey, standing up. Yami glanced back and forth through the bars; he concentrated for a moment, using Circumspection to reach forth with his heart and mind, and feel—

"I don't know exactly," he said in answer, "I can feel something. A power of some kind. It —" Yami's eyes grew wider, "It's a power very ancient, perhaps older than even I. And . . . It wants to grow. It's pulsing. I can feel – it's far from where we are now."

Joey started to get a tad freaked. "Erm, is it dangerous?"

Yami stopped suddenly. "And not only that, I can feel something else," A muscle twitched beneath Yami's eye and he suddenly looked towards the Keep door. "Someone's coming."

He leapt back from the window just as the door swung open. It was a pair of guards, and the Queen's little sister was behind them.

_Her _name was Harlee DaValantra and she swept into the chamber, her long white cape swaying at her feet. She looked at Joey and smiled.

"Well?" she said, "Are you ready to play?"

Joey's face adopted a queer expression. "Play??"

The little girl folded her arms. "Well of course! You _are_ my boyfriend, now I want to have some fun!"

Joey blinked. 'Boyfriend?' he shook his head, "_Yeah_, like what?"

Harlee clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh! Any number of things! I have so many toys and games and things, we'll never get bored!"

Joey glanced at Yami, and vis versa.

"_Eh_, I think I'll just stay here with my friend, ya' know?"

At once the little girl threw her arms to her sides and gave one great stamp of her foot. "Quit fooling! Now come on!"

Harlee turned and exited, and her personal guard stepped forward, taking Joey's arm in a hard grip.

"Hey! Easy on the merchandise!" Joey shouted, being pulled out of the Keep.

For a moment, Yami thought the door was going to be closed and _he_ left alone. But as the second guard went out, the man immediately retracted his steps and — in came the Queen.

Yami stood straighter; the expression of his face hardened.

However, the Queen said nothing, and stood upon the Keep threshold, seeming a bit coy.

Yami blinked; he took the initiative and spoke first. "What is to become of my friend?" His tone was terse.

"Oh, no harm shall come to him, or _you_ for that matter,"

Vari Landraya intoned, coming toward Yami.

The Pharaoh narrowed his eyes.

"In fact, you are no longer prisoners. But," and here she hesitated, "I would like you to come with me; walk with me so that we might talk together."

For a moment Yami was silent, but the silence quickly became too heavy. "I shall come," he replied. Vari Landraya nodded and turned out of the Keep; Yami delayed for but a moment, before following.

As Yami walked with Vari Landraya, he noted that the day had become quite pleasant; not overly sunny as it was overcast with a thin layer of clouds in the atmosphere.

For a while, neither of them said anything, and Yami had time to observe the beauty of the kingdom he and Joey had stumbled into. The buildings were white and tall; many pillars abound and were trimmed with the greatest of detail such as swirls and carved leaves.

Vari cleared her throat. "Thank you for accompanying me Atem," she said, and Yami quickly turned his gaze on her.

"Oh, please," he interjected, "Call me _Yami_. Atem is my formal name, Yami my informal. _And _I'm more used to it."

"Oh." the Queen nodded.

Yami drew breath, and was surprised by the many sweet scents he tasted. He looked up and was then aware of the presence of an eminent hanging-garden, lush with flowers of innumerable colors.

Vari saw a smile upon Yami's lips, and smiled herself. "Where are you from?" she asked.

"Uh, Egypt originally; though there is a city called Domino wherein I live and called home, as well. Um, I don't know If I should say this or not, but it's been on my mind,"

"What?" the Queen asked.

"Well, ever since your sister took my friend with her to _play_, I've been thinking that she is a tad too used to getting her own way all the time." Yami's stomach grumbled lightly.

Vari Landraya shrugged, unruffled by his comment. "That is the way of royalty, we get what we want from the day we are born."

Yami nodded knowingly, and sighed deeply. "Yes, I remember. I know . . . I was raised a Prince, and then became King, _once_,"

Yami's memory was still fuzzy at the edges, and although he knew all he had just stated had indeed taken place, it all still seemed faint, as a dream.

The Queen raised her eyebrows. "_A King_? You? Really?" and then her lips curved downward, "What do you mean 'once'? You are _no longer_?"

Yami paused in thought. "I could be, perhaps." he shook his head, "But it is a long story, and I shan't go into it if I have no need."

Queen Landraya looked at him. "I see," she said, and though she was dreadfully curious with questions leaning on the tip of her tongue, she felt sure she would have plenty of time to learn all his secrets; she decided to be patient.

The pair went on, coming down a small flight of steps that lead into a large plaza. Yami grit his teeth; he felt his stomach was void of sustenance, painfully so.

Vari inhaled, about to tell Yami some interesting tidbits of her kingdom's history, when Yami stopped – he suddenly heard a voice he recognized.

"Whoa! Hey! Easy with the bouncin'! Yekh!"

It was Joey! But Yami couldn't see him. His voice seemed to float up from behind a wall, with an intersection made of steps equally as high.

The Queen chuckled lightly. "Do you wish to see what has become of your friend?" she quizzed. Yami nodded quickly, and followed as Vari began to ascend the stairs.

When they reached the top, Yami saw that the marble steps continued downward, leading to a wide expanse at the bottom. But the expanse was strewn with toys and all sorts of play things; and there in the middle upon something very like a trampoline, were Joey and the little Princess Harlee.

Joey was having trouble getting his feet, while the Princess simply bounced around him, giggling.

"Ah! Would ya' quite it!" he barked, balancing upon his hands and knees.

The Princess laughed. "Oh Jounouchi! You're so funny!"

Joey rolled his eyes at the nickname Harlee had given him. Yami smiled lightly, then cupped his hands around his mouth.

"_Oh_ come Joey! I've seen you jump with best of them!" he shouted. Joey immediately looked up, and even Harlee paused for a moment.

"Now, show her what you can do!" cheered Yami.

Joey blinked. "Hmm, _alright_!"

The Princess smiled determinedly, as her bouncing-challenge was finally going to be met. Joey jumped to his feet and began to throw his weight against the springy material. "Ha!"

Princess Harlee started to laugh, and bounce in sync with her "_boyfriend_".

"That's the way Joey!" lauded Yami, raising a clenched fist.

Joey found he was beginning to have fun. "Yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about! Joey Wheeler the master bouncer!"

Suddenly, amidst the bouncing, Joey came down just a second after the Princess, and she was rocketed upward. She gave a squeak of surprise, but landed safely.

"Whoa! You okay?" asked Joey.

She looked up at him. "Yes! That's so fun! I've never bounced so high! Please, do it again!"

Joey looked up at Yami, and shrugged. And he and Harlee began again. Yami felt the Queen touch his arm, and he instantly moved his gaze to her face.

"Come," she said, "We'll leave them."

Vari started back down the steps. Yami opened his mouth to say something – but didn't.

He turned to look at Joey; he'd only just found his friend again, and didn't want to leave, _plus_ he had no idea where the Queen was taking him. His face grew somewhat disconsolate; Yami took one last look before reluctantly trailing after Queen Vari.

So, King Yami of Egypt and Queen Vari of Klahdora talked. Very soon Vari returned to her throne room and seated Yami beside her upon a plump, down pillow; much to the Pharaoh's delight, they were going to eat.

Vari clapped her hands, then summoning several servants who laid before them platters and plates of all manner of delicious feasting, sumptuous to the eyes and exhilarating to the smell, starting simply – with the grapes.

Yami took a bite of his steaming chicken, and found the meat _so_ savory it seemed to melt in his mouth; he smiled. The ingredients in the food were so flavorful Yami felt giddy with them.

He shook himself and looked up. "Will my friend Joey be treated to this same sort of meal?"

"Oh yes!" said the Queen, "I'm sure my sister will see that he gets all the best we have to offer." Vari smiled as Yami did, and the Pharaoh turned back to his meal.

Vari picked up a cluster of red grapes, and snatched one from the group. "I'm sorry I can't give you a _chair_ beside me," she motioned to the pillow, "But then for that you'd have to be my consort." she giggled lightly.

There was a strange sort of tone in those final words of hers; Yami realized it, and yet as he pretended to ignore it, his mind was contriving all sorts of ideas on its meaning – particularly unpleasant ideas.

He had no desire to stay in Klahdora, for anything _or anyone_; the Queen was lovely – Yami wouldn't deny it – but even if he said so aloud it would only be out of civility, and NOT because he desired to "start something."

He extended his hand and took up the wine-filled goblet. 'I haven't had a meal this lavish in ages,' Yami thought, being nearly quite literal.

And then he stopped.

'Now you just wait,' he told himself, setting the goblet down,'Not too much of any of this! _Yes_ the Queen seems nice, but you've only known her since the dawn hour. You can't trust her yet, there could be something in the food and drink!' 'But for why would she want to kill me?' he asked himself. 'You know that's not what I mean,' his better sense argued, 'She could have _other_ intentions – the tone of her voice tells you that much – and if you're rendered unconscious because of something you've ingested, she could then proceed to do anything she liked with you!'

Yami blinked, and nodded his head as this notion settled in his mind; Vari Landraya saw him do this and wondered why. She decided not to ask.

"Are you no longer hungry?" she queried, seeing that her favored guest had stopped eating.

King Yami looked at her quickly. "Uhh, no – the food is _wonderful_, and I'd dearly like to eat all of it, but . . ." 'But what?!'

"Oh?" Vari asked, the tone of her voice changing again, "Is there something wrong?"

"Er not entirely," he replied, wishing he had something better to say.

"Not entirely? Hm, something's happened . . . A moment ago you were open and easy, now your distant – and cold. What's the matter? Have I done something to offend you?"

"Oh not as such," he said, and then gritted his teeth, wishing he hadn't said that.

"Not as such?? If I have done you wrong I would have you tell me what it is!" She was now bolt upright in her chair, eyes piercingly serious.

Yami looked down, sighing inwardly.

"Queen Vari Landraya, forgive me for saying so, but I cannot entirely trust you yet. We have, after all, only just met, and—"

"_Ahh_," she sighed, "_And_ I understand what you mean. Don't worry about needing to be forgiven, because you haven't said anything unreasonable." she looked away, "I would not have you pretend to trust me if you didn't."

Yami looked at her. Unfortunately for him he was still rapaciously hungry and the aroma of the food was heavy in the room; he looked back at his plate, licking his lips, perhaps for any hint of flavor that might've remained.

Queen Vari watched him, and grinned slyly. "So, is _that_ what you think? That I poisoned the food?"

Yami looked at her again. "Not as such."

Vari laughed. "Ah! There's '_not as such_' again!" She shook her head in amusement. Yami cast his eyes down to the sight of his knees.

"Then _what_ as such?" she asked, "I've no reason to kill you."

"It's _not that!_" Yami stated, not sure how to convey the misgiving apprehension in his heart.

"Then what?? What is it that you think I'm trying to do to you?"

Yami's hand clenched and he immediately stood up, eager for an end to the conversation. "May I take my leave now?" he empted.

Vari shot up. "Leave? Where?? I won't allow you to leave Klahdora!"

Yami looked at her crossly; she stopped. "Not yet . . ." she trailed, staring into his harsh eyes.

"I would like to go back to the Keep." he said.

"The Keep?? But the Keep is for prisoners! You are _not_ a prisoner!"

"I might as well be!" and he started away from the table.

The Queen was near speechless; she stuttered for a moment, caught between stark bafflement and half-hearted anger.

Finally, she found something to say. "I could have you horse-whipped for this!" 'That ought to get his attention.' thought she.

Yami stopped, and smiled; the Ancient King turned back to her. "Then please, don't bend said rules on _my _account." He spoke with a rather sarcastic tone, and continued on his way.

Vari stared. Of course, Yami knew the Queen could very likely carry out her threat, but then, he wasn't the kind of man to act and not be prepared to accept the _consequences_ of his actions.

Queen Vari Landraya turned, plopping down in her throne. She seized a strawberry and bit into it viciously; her eyes were half-lidded as she ground the berry between her teeth.

'There must be another way to do this.' she thought.

Yami's legs carried him through one of the many white stone courtyards at hand, and right on passed the hanging-gardens.

"_Hey!_ Hey Yami!" came a voice. King Yami's gaze moved to see Joey Wheeler running up to him.

"Hey!" Joey repeated when he was beside Yami; he jumped to keep in step with his friend.

"Hello Joey." Yami said, not halting in his stride, "Where's the Princess?"

"Oh, I finally managed to get away from 'er! She went to look for 'er sister."

At the mention of Queen Vari, Yami's expression hardened.

"Where are you goin' anyway?" Joey asked, wondering at Yami's rigid demeanor and rapid pace.

"As a matter of fact, I'm going to the Keep."

"_The Keep_? Wha– Well how long we gotta stay here??" Joey quizzed.

"I don't know."

"Wh'd – You don't know??" Joey gazed at Yami searchingly as they proceeded onward. 'Something's happened,' Joey thought, 'Something bad!'

Soon the two came upon the Keep; there were no guards at hand, so Yami continued his pace right into the interior. As he expected, the cots were still there, so he went and laid himself on the one nearest the window.

Joey entered and looked at Yami. "S'there somethin' wrong Yug', _er_, Yam'?"

King Yami took his forearm from across his eyes and glared at the ceiling. "Since we _aren't _going anywhere for the moment, you might as well lay down also." He waved his hand in the direction of the cot against the opposing wall.

Joey went to it. He laid on the cot, but on his side so that he could prop his head up in his hand. He looked across at Yami in bewilderment.

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh yes," Yami sighed, "Don't be surprised if some guards come in to get me."

"Hmm? What'da ya' mean?"

"Well, I may have offended the Queen. If so, she may desire to have me horse-whipped." he spoke matter-o-factly, arms folded as he lay.

Joey's eyes were wide; he bolted up. "What?!" his fists were balled, "Well what'd you do?? How'd you offend 'er?! You didn't throw food in 'er face did ya'??"

Yami glared at Joey. "_Joey._ I was once the King of all Egypt, I know how royalty is basically supposed to be treated, _hmm_? I'm a little beyond food throwing, _don't you think?_" He turned his head away from his friend.

Joey sat. "But what'd you do??"

"As far as I know, I walked out without her permission." Yami exhaled exasperated-ly, and the tone of his voice lowered, "Oh, I was tired of the conversation anyway."

"Walked out? Is that all??"

"Believe me, that's enough. But it really is more complex than that . . . Just, never mind that I said anything, okay?" Yami rolled over onto his side, facing the wall, and cringed as his stomach grumbled irritably.

Joey stood again. "_Never mind_? Look Yam', I don't know 'bout _you_, but I could never stand by and watch a friend get whipped. If there's gunna be any woopin' it'll be comin' from me! Just you watch me whale on them guards!" He pounded his fist into the palm of his other hand.

Yami sat straight up. "_Thanks _for the sentiment_ Joey!_ But I said '_if_'! They may not come at _all!_"

Joey narrowed his eyes on the Ancient Pharaoh; his balled fist fell away from his palm. Yami slouched, his head suddenly drooping like that of a wilted flower; when he spoke, his voice seemed very drained.

"Oh Joey, I _just_ wish we weren't here." he laid back against the cot, "I wish we were home, in Domino."

Joey's eyebrows raised slightly at the fact that Yami considered Domino home. "Well let's not just sit here, let's make a run for it! No ones guardin' us!"

So saying, he went to the door; he looked back and forth. "Come on," he looked at the King, "There's no one."

"Well there is now!" came a bubbly voice. Joey turned to see Princess Harlee, and her pair of guards standing there.

"Come on Jounouchi," she seized his wrist with her hands, "I still have to feed you! I'm sure you're hungry! I _know _I am!"

Joey sweat-dropped. "But Princess Harlee–!"

She shook her head, and whether he wanted to go or not, the guards made sure he went. "I'll be back Yami!!" he called over his shoulder.

Yami was on his stomach upon the cot, arms folded before his chin; he blinked with a measure of disinterest at Joey's call. He sighed again and closed his eyes. "I may not be here when you return, depending on the Queen," he said quietly, "But I will try . . . if I can help it."

Yami was lulled by the seemingly impermeable hush surrounding the Keep; sleep came to him despite all his horrid thoughts of the many different kinds of whips he'd ever seen in his life. He hadn't slept since the afternoon of the day before, and his breathing was soon very deep.

Yet when his eyes did reopen, they saw someone standing very close in front of them. "Wake up." they said.

Yami's brow creased. 'Oh no.' he thought, 'Drat me for sleeping.' He raised his eyes, an uneasy look upon his face.

"Hello," chippered a little man dress in white, "My name is Kimy, and I'm here to serve you."

Yami's brow creased, not to say that he wasn't relieved to see that Kimy _wasn't_ a guard; he sat up, rubbing his head. "Kimy?"

"Yes?" replied the little man eagerly.

"No," Yami uttered, shaking his head sleepily, "I was just testing your name, it's good. It's good." He rubbed his eyes quickly before turning them upon his "servant." "Who sent you Kimy?"

"Oh, I thought that would've been obvious ma'lord, twas her ladyship the Queen. She told me to see to it that your needs were met."

King Yami raised an eyebrow. "Does that include my need of leaving? I would like to leave Klahdora."

Kimy stopped smiling. "No ma'lord, I'm afraid she told me I wasn't to help you do that."

Yami looked away, nodding and smiling knowingly. "Well she isn't stupid." he grinned.

"No sir." Kimy said, nodding briefly.

"Well Kimy," Yami stood, "Could you get me some cool water? I am rather thirsty."

"Yes ma'lord." And off he ran.

King Yami blinked. 'Spirited little man.' he thought. He turned and sat down on Joey's bed so that he could watch and be prepared for whoever might come up to the door.

The golden light of evening time was shining in the doorway, and Yami gave a slight grin. He exhaled quietly.

"I miss my friends," he grieved, "I miss Yugi, and his grandfather's Game Shop. _And_ Domino City, for all it's worth." He hung his head. 'Please, let us go back,' he prayed, 'Let us get away from here. I don't want to be here! I don't want the Queen to like me! I don't want—!'

Yami stopped and thought no more about it; he waited for Kimy's return.

The sun was much lower to the horizon when Joey came near the Keep, but when he did, he saw a strange midget man in white standing in front of the door with a short spear in hand. When the little man saw Joey, he then turned and said something toward in interior of the cell.

Joey, wholly unintimidated by the spear or the man's stature, walked up to him. "And just who're you?" he asked.

"Joey!" Yami called, "Get in here!"

The little man quickly stepped aside, and Joey entered.

"I'm glad to see you," the Pharaoh said, eyes shining, and a genuine smile on his lips.

However, Joey did not return the smile; he had an odd analyzing look on his face. He reached forward and took hold of Yami's arm, then turning him so that he could see his back; briefly then he lifted the back of Yami's shirt.

"Joey?" Yami queried.

The teen nodded. "So the guards didn't come get ya'?"

"No," Yami replied happily, turning to face Joey fully once again, "The guards never did come,"

"That's good!" Joey puffed, "I was afraid the Princess's feast was just some kinda rouse to get me out of the way! Distract me ya' know."

Palling some at the mention of the feast, Yami nodded. "No the guards didn't come. Just a short little man dressed in white."

At that, Kimy stuck his head in. "That's me!" he waved.

Yami smiled. "Yes, his name is Kimy."

"Oh? And what's he for?" Joey quizzed, scrutinizing the midget.

Kimy entered and snapped to attention like a soldier. "I'm Kimy! And I'm here to see that all your needs are met!"

Joey's eyes widened as his eyebrows went up. "O–K," he said, "You seem happy with you job."

Kimy's grin grew.

"Anyway," Joey said, turning to his spikey-haired friend, "I got ya' this," He reached and withdrew an apple from somewhere within his clothes. "Here ya' go! I knew you were hungry before I left, so I managed to snag this."

Yami's eyes lighted. "Oh thank you Joey!" He took it eagerly and bit into it posthaste. "Mmm . . !"

Kimy looked confused. "Ma'lord, if you were hungry why did you not tell me?"

Yami stopped in the middle of chewing, and swallowed his bite; he looked a bit sheepish. "I didn't ask because I wasn't sure what the Queen had told you before she sent you." he turned to Joey, "For all I knew she could've told him not to give me any food so as to punish me for walking away from such a magnificent feast as I did!"

The King bit into the apple again. "Besides, I don't trust the food in this place. I think that's basically what started the whole thing."

Out of the blue, and without warning, a sudden rush of wind came in through the open door and barred windows.

Kimy seemed to stop in his tracks, and turned, a bit stiff, toward the door. He stepped out onto the short porch and stared upward at the dark clouds across the horizon.

"Crol," he breathed, "I just realized . . ."

"What is it?" Joey asked. And just as he did, there came tremendous clap of thunder that the three felt to the center of their chests. Yami went rigid, eyes wide.

"That power," he started, "The power I felt earlier, it's—"

Again, another clap, louder – closer. All three jumped in alarm.

"Oh no!" Kimy cried, "Oh no!!" He came into the Keep, away from the porch – just in time.

The heavens opened with one finally blast of thunder, reaching down and jarring the very earth upon which the Kingdom of Klahdora sat; the trio were felled to the Keep floor, hands clasped over their ears.

"Oh no! They're coming!" Kimy cried, taking his hands from his ears and bounding to his feet. He took up his spear and raced out onto the porch again.

"_Who_ are coming?!" Yami called. Kimy looked out a ways, and saw just what he feared; roughly 50 yards away, where the jungle-like forest formed a border at the Kingdom's edge, several figures were emerging. "Klay Men."

Their ages ranged from early teens to late in life; all looked haggard, all looked worn. The young with scratches, the old with scars; they came with intent, they came with purpose. However, no matter the age – all were male.

Yami and Joey were coming out of the Keep. "What's up??" Joey demanded.

"NO!" Kimy cried, spinning on his heels and shoving Yami and Joey back into the Keep, "You have to stay in here!! There isn't any time to run! You must stay! I'll do what I can to protect you! But you must stay here!!"

"What?!"

"Kimy what are you talking about?!" Yami tried for answers.

Kimy grabbed the keys to the cell from off the hook and seized the ring-handle to the Keep door.

"They're coming for _you_, you idiots!!" he blared then slamming the door after him and locking the pair in.

"For us?!" Joey and Yami jumped to the window.

Standing on the porch, Kimy gave a mighty toss and threw the keys up & back, and they landed with a little clank against the Keep roof. Kimy then gripped his short spear tautly. "Get away from the window!" he screamed, waving at the pair to move.

Joey and Yami did so however reluctant; they crouched just below the window ledge.

"What'da ya' thinks goin' on??" Joey hissed.

"I don't know, but it has something to do with that ancient power, I can feel it!"

The haggard mass of men and boys stopped, mere yards from the porch on which Kimy stood. Yami and Jou went stark still as a voice then rang out, calling to Kimy.

"Where, O little man, are the two men who came into the Kingdom at dawn?" The voice was rough and taunting, and Joey and Yami cringed at the sound of it.

Kimy shook his head and said nothing.

"Come midget," spat the lead man, "We know they're here. You would do well to bring them out to us before we break down the door, and you with it."

Kimy was sweating, but he only grew more dogged. "No!" he bellowed, "I won't! And the first to come near I'll run through with my spear!!"

There came a roar of laughter from the crowd. "And after you do that, the rest of us will simply kill you."

Yami and Joey looked wide-eyed at each other. "Kill?? For what do they want us if they're ready to kill?!"

"I don't know if I wanna find out." Joey breathed.

Another of the men came up beside the lead man. "We're wasting time _Aloden_. We must take them and get back across the border!"

The lead man nodded. "_Come_!" he barked, waving for his fellows to follow, "We know what we came for, and we won't leave with out them!"

The crowd charged; Kimy gasped.

Joey dashed for the door and yanked back on it; it didn't budge. "Why'd that stupid midget lock the door?! Now he's gunna get killed!!"

Yami jumped from Joey's side and back up to the window, bellowing: "_Kimy_!!"

"There!!" shouted a teen, pointing at Yami, "There's one of them!!"

Yami gave a sharp gasp at the sudden madness he saw in all the eyes that looked upon him. He jerked from the window.

"Yami!! Help me!" Joey cried, pushing against the door which was suddenly beginning to buckle with the weight of innumerable thuds. Yami joined his friend, yet then thought better of it.

"The cots Joey! We'll wedge the cots against the door!! Come! HURRY!"

Both bolted and seized the cot nearest them; they swung it 'round and lodged it against the cracking door.

"The other one! _The other one!!_" Yami commanded, seeing that one alone wouldn't work. He and Joey caught up the other as well and thrust it against the door.

"Push Joey! _Push_!"

"I'm tryin'! I'm tryin'!!"

A horrible scream then rang out, and Yami was pierced to the core when he realized — it was Kimy. "KIMY!" he called.

One of the wicked invaders jumped up against the bars of the main window and clung to them. "The midget is gone!" he said with cold laughter, "So now instead of worrying about him, you can worry about yourselves!" And, raising a wooden blow-pipe to his lips, he spit with a fury.

Yami gasped as a sharp pain pierced straight into his arm – a feather-butted dart was in him. The blow-piper laughed again and jumped away from the window.

"Yami!" Joey called. The Pharaoh gripped the dart and flinching, yanked it from his flesh. With a furious anger in his beating heart, he hurled it at the window, and staggered. "Fight Joey! We must fight!!" he sounded.

"Fight with what?!" Joey spat.

"Our fists!!" Yami thundered.

Joey Wheeler smiled. "Now you're talkin' my language!"

The wood of the cots began to crack; Joey and Yami did their best to keep their leverage against them. But at last, the door itself, unable to bare the strain of the outward assault any longer, snapped in two.

The duo from Domino shot back, taking what remained of the cot-frames, and driving them against those who tried to enter.

"Hya!!" Joey screamed, driving his "weapon" straight into one of the advancing men; the man fell back. Yami, having already loosed the longest of the poles from the frame of his cot, raised it and cracked it against one of the invaders heads.

At this, however, a sudden wave of heat rushed throughout Yami's body, and he suddenly collapsed to his knees.

"Yam'!" Joey cried. Yami was looking at his hands, realizing with sudden horror, that he could move.

The remains of the door were thrown aside, and Joey was slammed back against the wall of the Keep. The invaders swept in; they seized Yami who, although was as awake as ever he could be, was now as limp as a rag. "Put me down! Let me go!" he cried.

"Yami!" Joey sounded, driving his fists and kicks wildy into whoever came at him. "_Yami!_"

"Quit wasting time!!" squalled Aloden, "Take the blonde!"

Two men and three boys flew at Joey – and took him down.

"Quickly now! MOVE!"

Joey, who's pained-filled body had doubled-over into a ball, was lifted and carried from the Keep. "No." he uttered, and tried to make himself struggle in their grasp, but he had been seriously winded.

"Who are you?! What do you want with us?!" bellowed Yami's voice. Joey tried to suck in his breath, but couldn't.

"Oh no!" came a shout from a brown haired boy, a large cut across his cheek, "The Meeka is coming!" He was pointing in the direction of the palace; there coming towards them was an army of the Queen's men, and the Queen herself.

Aloden hissed. "Across the border! NOW!"

"_Help_!" Yami and Joey felt utterly helpless. Yami had no idea what to think; his heart was racing and he was being racked with an emotion somewhere between dread, anxiety, and fear. 'God _help _us.' he prayed, and blacked-out right as he was carried across the border.


End file.
